


第一章

by mooncrystal



Category: all芦屋
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncrystal/pseuds/mooncrystal





	第一章

第一章  
“呐，芦屋，只要你愿意和我做个交易，你就可以继续自由的来往隐世和现世间。”

“如果你想，今天晚上就到我房间里来吧，在你们对面。”

脑子里都是行政大人带着蛊惑的话，明明知道这个交易不会那么简单，的确的，能够自由来往隐世真的是一个没办法拒绝的诱惑。

晚上还是，去一下行政大人哪里吧，真的，真的很想去隐世呐，尽管那里有很多噩梦般的回忆，但那里还有很多像毛茸茸和唧唧唧老大一样的妖怪。

“芦屋，芦屋，你怎么了。”小伏的声音打断了芦屋花绘的思绪，“我们去泡温泉安倍已经先去了。”

“嗯。”花绘心不在焉的回答了他。“怎么了，是打工太累了么，趁着这次机会好好休息下。”花绘摇了摇头。

进入温泉，氤氲的雾气仿佛带走了一天的疲惫，芦屋花绘不禁发出满意的喟叹，“真舒服呐-”

环顾四周，才发现安倍不在，“嵯峨，安倍呢。”“好像他想一个人去泡，就去了独立的温泉。”嵯峨想了想回答道。是和弥彦还有毛茸茸一起吧，花绘愣愣的想，顿时有些愤慨，竟然不叫我，我也想和毛茸茸一起泡汤啊，哼。

“在想什么，嗯？”熟悉却又让人恐惧的声音从身后响起，微微颤抖的身体被坚实的臂膀锁住，

“你害怕的样子真可爱，让我都有点兴奋了呢。”“行，，，行政大人”“嗯？”“你怎么在这里？你不是？。。”“难得来现世，我也要好好享受一下。”

舌头轻舔着花绘敏感的耳垂，令人升不起反抗的念头，让花绘顺从的靠在了行政的身上。“好乖～”行政用手轻捻着红缨，满意的感受到那处的变化，“嗯～不要。”花绘感受到那处的异样，轻轻喘息着，无力的推拒着作弄自己的手。“明明很想要，你看，它都硬了。”这样羞耻的行为让花绘羞红了脸。

“芦屋，你怎么一个人在那边泡啊，脸那么红，没事吧，要不要先回去休息一下。”

“嗯，那我先走了。”花绘得到了脱身的机会，刚准备站起来，就被身后的人困住，“今天晚上，，，别忘了。”行政眯着眼笑着，“不给点什么就走么。”话毕，一把擒住了花绘，吻住了他的唇，手在花绘的腰上轻轻的抚摸着。“走吧。”说着行政也站了起来。

晚上，感受着小伏和嵯峨嗯熟睡，花绘轻手轻脚的走到了对面房间，刚进入，入眼的就是穿着紫红色浴袍的行政靠在床上，修长的手指随意翻着手上的书，花绘的动静让他抬起了头，“嗯哼，坐过来。”

芦屋花绘背对着坐下，很快就看到环住腰间的手。颈间的温度让人感受到行政的存在，后颈传来的湿润的感觉，紫罗兰色的瞳孔收缩了一下，花绘咬了咬下唇，眼角泛起了涟漪，“别，，，，”

顺着他的颈部，一点一点往下，翻过他的身体，吻住了他的唇，牙齿轻轻的厮磨着，用舌头撬开他的唇瓣，不断深入，攻略城池。

眼角泛红，芦屋花绘轻轻喘息，残存的理智开始慢慢消亡。原本有些抗拒的身体，顺从的缠绕在行政的身上。

行政把花绘压在了身下，钳制着花绘的双手，举过头顶。

湿润的唇舌，在少年青涩的身体留下了痕迹，轻咬着两抹粉红，轻颤着的身体勾起了行政的欲望。

小穴一张一缩，娇嫩的花瓣变得晶莹粉红，行政用一根手指小心的扩张着，逐渐的紧缩着的地方，变得柔软。两根，，，三根，，，行政觉得那处可以容纳自己后就抽出了手指，他的欲望抵着那处，浅浅的伸入，缓慢的挺进。

“痛，，，痛，，，不要了，，，呜，，，”从未被进入的地方突然受到了侵犯，让花绘不由得痛出了泪。

“乖～放松，等会儿就不疼了～”行政爱怜的亲了亲花绘的唇。

等到感觉那处的放松后，一鼓作气，进入了他的最深住。“啊，，痛，，，”行政用嘴封住了花绘的声音，进入那处的巨大，开始律动起来。

初尝云雨的身体被大肆侵犯，他的腰臀及私密处都传来从未有过的酸疼，然后……他的身体开始产生了变化，深处荡漾着丝丝说不出口的快感，一种无法满足的感觉渐渐的产生快意，抗拒的声音也化成一声声轻喘呻吟。

“开始喜欢了？”行政轻笑着，紧紧地压住花绘的双腿，让自己的欲望更能深入其中。

“慢、慢一点……”下体传来略微麻痒的疼痛，让花绘不由得皱起眉头，但行政却没有放缓速度，他甚至可以听见两人交合处传来的拍打声。

啊……好丢人……可是……

“嗯嗯……不行……慢一点……”

这样言不由衷的求饶声反而令行政更加兴奋，粗大的欲望也更加不留情地捣人他的小穴。

“啊……停……求你……停……”猛烈的冲撞让花绘几乎说不出话来，也让他发出既满足又痛苦的呜咽。

不过，此刻的行政根本恍若未闻，只顾着奋力地抽出、挺进，每一下撞击都深深地满足两人的渴望。

完事之后，行政把做晕了的花绘抱进浴室，为他清理，期间花绘悠悠转醒，被行政摁在墙上，又做了一次。

第二天醒来，身边早已没了那人的温度，只有浑身的酸痛告诉他那不是梦。


End file.
